


Soothe My Soul

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Эвелина осторожно положила руку на плечо Каллена и мягко потрясла его. Порой после кошмаров он мог... не совсем адекватно оценивать происходящее.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Herald and her Commander [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Kudos: 2





	Soothe My Soul

Эвелина внезапно открыла глаза. Что-то разбудило её, но всё ещё укрытое остатками сна сознание никак не могло уловить в чём именно крылась причина столь резкого пробуждения.

Обычно она просыпалась от боли. По ночам Якорь на её руке давал о себе знать чаще, чем днём, словно бы обжигая нервы огнём и заливая комнату неприятным зелёным светом, напоминавшим о небе в Тени. Но сейчас свечение, словно шрам рассекавшее левую ладонь, было едва заметно.

И тут послышалось сдавленное бормотание. Эвелина обернулась и увидела искаженное во сне лицо Каллена. Ей бы стоило сразу догадаться, но в последнее время его кошмары становились всё реже, и они надеялись, что они наконец отступают. Однажды Каллен, с едва заметной улыбкой отметил, что когда она рядом, его разум успокаивается.

Эвелина осторожно положила руку на плечо Каллена и мягко потрясла его. Порой после кошмаров он мог… не совсем адекватно оценивать происходящее.

— Каллен, — тихо позвала она его, но безрезультатно.

Бормотание стало ещё более отчаянным, а меж бровей Каллена залегла глубокая складка. Что бы он ни видел в кошмаре, ему было больно.

— Каллен, проснись!

Он резко открыл глаза и подскочил на месте, с силой сжав запястье Эвелины. Та лишь зашипела от боли, но заставила себя собраться.

— Эй, посмотри на меня… — она осторожно развернула его лицо к себе.

— Просто дыши, хорошо?

Эти слова прорвались через остатки кошмара Каллена. Безумная искра страха в его глазах сменилась непониманием, а затем — беспокойством и стыдом. Он

взглянул на Эвелину и тут же отпустил её руку.

— Дыхание Создателя! Я… Ты в порядке?

— Всё хорошо, — она обеими руками обхватила его лицо, заставив посмотреть на себя. — Не переживай. Я в порядке. А это был всего лишь кошмар.

Повисла тишина, в которой было слышно лишь частое, тяжелое дыхание Каллена. Эвелина убрала прилипшие к покрытому холодной испариной лбу пряди светлых волос, и начала аккуратно поглаживать его по голове, как это делал её брат, когда ей казалось, что в шкафу в их комнате прячется злой дух из Тени.

Каллен закрыл глаза и притянул её к себе, спрятав лицо между ключицами.

— Прости…

— Не извиняйся.

  
  


— Мои кошмары… — его голос резко сошёл не нет. — Они давно не бывали такими настоящими.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — осторожно предложила Эвелина.

— Нет, — не раздумывая заявил Каллен.

— Хорошо.

В комнате снова стало тихо. Эвелина устроила подбородок на макушке Каллена и вслушивалась в его дыхание. Резкие вдохи чередовались с короткими выдохами, но постепенно ритм становился всё более размеренным и спокойным. Каллен успокаивался, но её не покидало беспокойство, потому что она ничем не могла ему помочь. Или…

— Каллен? — тихо позвала она его.

— Да, милая?

— Если ты хочешь, мы можем попробовать один способ, которому меня научили в Круге. Он позволяет держать на расстоянии духов, что вызывают кошмары.

— Это ведь магия, да? — настороженно спросил он.

— Да, — кивнула Эвелина. — Вскоре после того, как я прошла ритуал Истязания, меня начали мучить кошмары — обычное дело для магов, — она снова запустила пальцы в его волосы. — И одна старшая чародейка научила меня, как с ними справляться. Но если ты не хочешь, то я не настаиваю.

— Хорошо, — после недолгой паузы отозвался Каллен. — Я знаю, что это ты. И ты мне вреда не причинишь.

— Конечно, нет.

— Давай… попробуем, — осторожно согласился Каллен.

— Хорошо, — Эвелина отстранилась. — Но если тебе будет некомфортно…

— Я тут же скажу, — он заверил её.

— Хорошо, — повторила она. — Тогда ложись.

Каллен снова опустился на подушку и закрыл глаза. Было видно, что ему не по себе. Он был весь напряжен, словно ожидал подвоха, хотя и старался не подавать виду. Эвелина не винила его за это. После всего, что ему довело пережить… кто мог сказать, что его настороженность по отношению к магии была необоснованна?

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо сказала она ему и, поудобней усевшись, прикоснулась пальцами к его виску.

Эвелина закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись на магии внутри себя. Энергия потекла по её пальцам, срываясь с них слабым золотистым свечением. Она сновa перевела взгляд на лицо Каллена, чтобы наблюдать за его реакцией.

Несколько мгновений он лежал в напряжении. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и оно просто лопнет подобно слишком сильно натянутой струне на лютне. Но когда заклинание начало действовать, напряжение стало сходить на нет, а сам

Каллен удивленно выдохнул.

— Я не думал, что это… приятно.

— Тише, — с улыбкой отозвалась Эвелина.

Прошла ещё пара мгновений, и стало очевидно, что Каллен близок к тому, чтобы снова уснуть. Его лицо стало спокойным, тело расслабилось, а дыхание стало глубже.

Она отвела руку, чтобы проверить реакцию, но он уже спал. Эвелина ещё несколько секунд наблюдала за ним, затаив дыхание, а затем едва слышно выдохнула. Кажется, помогло.

Она подавила зевок, после чего устроилась на своей половине кровати, закрыв глаза. Оставалось только надеяться, что завтра утром они оба просунутся отдохнувшими.


End file.
